While it lasted
by 0Hinata-Hyuuga0love
Summary: Neji over works Tenten and she wound up in the hospital...what next! OOC! not very descriptive...sorry


Hospital problems

Don't own Naruto…I wish I did… I want to…but I don't…oh well. One Shot, Neji X Tenten  one of my fav pairings!!! And…im taking requests now! Just tell me what you want it to be rated…beside M! p.s…warning!! OOC!

There she landed, sweat dripping off her body. She breathed heavy, trying not to pass out. He leaned on a tree, trying not to show how hard it was to breath. He took a long inhale and looked down at his teammate, spiraled across the floor.

"Stand up Tenten, lets keep going." She moaned in protest.

"Neejjii!! We have been at this scene dawn! I need food, and so do you!" She shook her head at him. "This is NOT normal! Its almost 5:00 and I didn't even eat breakfast! And my hair is to tight!" She stood up and took her hair down, shaking it in the crisp wind that blew, filling them with a nice, cool breeze.

"No Tenten, we need to focus. Now stand." He said, ripping his eyes away from her.

"NO, Neji! We are taking a brake!"

"Tenten…We have an upcoming mission, we are training until dinner." And he pulled her up to her feet, handing her a kunai.

"Here, lets keep going" he got into stance and she swayed slightly from left to right.

What he didn't know is back home, she lives by herself and has very little money, and there for, she hasn't eaten since Gai last took the team out, which was yesterday for lunch. She didn't sleep well either. She lives in a small apartment with holes in the roof. There was also a storm last night that keep her awake all night as water pored into her bed from above. She had literately just gotten to sleep when Neji came to train. Now, she was half starved and exhausted. Neji came at her, Byakugan fully activated. She just barley dodged it, but he did slightly graze her stomach. She felt weak. She then felt herself falling to the ground. Unable to stay awake any longer, she passed out.

"Tenten!" she felt arms close around her as she blanked out. He, acting upon instances, ran to the Leave Village hospital. 'What have I done? She needed a brake. Why didn't I just let her be?! She said she was hungry, the least I could have done was take her to eat something!" He cursed himself out for being so stupid as he ran into the hospital. Without a second to spear, the minuet he ran in, she was pried out of his hands and taken to a bed.

"What did you do, Neji?" Asked an annoyed Sakura, coming out of the room with a doctor's coat on.

"Nothing!"

"That's not true. She's been overworked and underfed. When was the last time she ate and how long have you two been training?" She asked, curious.

"Look, im not her care giver. All I know, is we ate together yesterday for lunch, and I got her up at 3:50 am sharp for training today…apparently she didn't eat breakfast, but that's not my fault."

"What?! What is your problem Neji?! Look, just because you can work under these conditions, doesn't mean everyone can! She looks like she haven't slept in days, she's way below average when it comes to weight, and you have been working her like a dog!!" Neji turned his head in shame.

"Well...what can I do…"

"Just. Go check to see if her house is even livable…if not she needs somewhere to sleep. Have you ever been there?"

"No…I offered to walk her home once, but she said it wasn't necessary."

"That is girl language for "I am ashamed of my house and its an awful place to live" Baka!" She shook her head at him. "Aren't you supposed to be a genus?"

"Just shut up! She can come home with me. I have a guest room, until I find a more suitable living arrangements for her." Sakura raised an eyebrow at his sudden care for his teammate.

"She probably cant afford somewhere to live as nice as yours, so don't be to picky."

"I'll take care of that."

"What?! First you don't care that it's your fault she wound up a hospital and now your paying for her to live somewhere nice?! I swear, you're just to confusing."

"She's my teammate, and I will make sure she's in fit shape for missions." What he said was a lie, but he did care about his teammate, but in a more…Loving way…he had always had a crush on the brown haired girl. He was too proud to admit it though.

"Can I see her?" 

"Yes, she's awake, and eating like a black hole." Sakura smiled and stepped aside to allow Neji passage into his teammates room. As he came in, he saw that she had bowl of rice pressed tightly to her lips. He chuckled just soft enough so Tenten heard him. She turned to look at him, putting the bowl down. She looked at him with her large brown eyes. He turned away.

"You're coming home with me Tenten."

"What?"

"I said You Are Coming Home With Me."

"Why?"

"Because, you're living with me until I find a better home for you. I am not allowing you to live there anymore."

"This is my problem Neji-"

"-And seeing as you are my teammate, it is now my problem as well." Said Neji, cutting her off.

"…Where will I sleep?"

"Until I find somewhere for you to live, my guest room."

"What? Oh... you are not taking my in like a stray dog." She said, annoyed.

"Im not taking in a stray dog. Im taking in a friend, and a teammate." She blushed and looked away.

"…You're not buying me a house."

"Yes I am, not shut up and get dressed, were going to get something to eat."

"…" With out another word, Neji left Tenten to get dressed. She stood and got dressed, meeting Neji outside.

"Sakura, im checking her out."

"Okay, Neji. Will do. Bye Tenten" Said Sakura, waving goodbye. Tenten smiled at her, as Neji filled out some papers. As soon as he was finished, he grabbed her wrist and led her to a Chinese style buffet. Tenten looked around and snatched up a plate. Neji found it funny how mush she could stack on one plate and still go up a second time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, as she ate her second plate. She looked at him like he was stupid.

"I don't need you guys acting weird around me. Imagine Lee and Gai finding out there "Beautiful Flower" was living in a at hole?" Neji chuckled at this, but got serious again.

"And what about me?" She blushed.

"Your no exception…I just…didn't want to feel weird around you guys. She looked down at her plate. Neji looked sadly at his teammate. 'I wish she would have trusted me to know this…oh well…now i know' he thinks.

"Are you done?"

"Yes…"

"Lets go then…" and without another word, he stood, leaving money on the table and begin to walk out.

"Wait up, Neji!" called Tenten, grabbing her coat. Neji waited for her at the door, and they walked of together. As they walked, Naruto bounced up.

"Oi, Neji! I see you two finally got together!! I always thought you liked her!! Hehehe!" he said, happily.

Tenten looked shocked and stared at the ground, blushing. 'Neji...likes me too??' her eyes averted to Neji, who turned and looked at Naruto. Neji turned deep red and said,

"No, Naruto, we are not together!"

"Aww man…you two would have looked so cute together!"

"Naruto, for the last time, we are not dating!" Neji shouted, causing heads to turn.

"Well done Neji, now we look suspicious!" Tenten muttered. She blushed to see people walking by muttering. Neji got bright red when a guy congratulated him on scoring such a beautiful girl.

"SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!" he yelled, which didn't help at all. Naruto grinned.

"NEJI!!!" Tenten yelled in utter disbelief that he had just yelled that. Naruto laughed.

"Whatever, Neji…but we all know…we all know..." he nodded in a matter of fact way and left Neji and Tenten in the middle of town blushing rapidly.

"Lets…get out of here..." Neji said, quietly.

"Now you say something smart." Tenten muttered, following him to his house.

As she walked through the door, she tripped and fell onto him, causing them to fall over. She blushed and so did he.

'She look's so cute, just laying here, blushing. I love the way she feels agents me. No, Neji, stop it. She's your teammate! And she would probably laugh at me anyway.' Thought the longhaired boy.

'I just love his eyes…' she sighed. 'He's so handsome his hair…his eyes and how cute that rare smile of his is…and …No, Tenten!! He would Never think of you THAT way!' she thought. After a while, Neji spoke up.

"Um…shouldn't we…?"

"Oh…uh…right…"and with that, she stood quickly. As soon as she stood, Neji jumped up.

" This is the kitchen. Over here is the bathroom and the dinning room is over there…"he said, pointing around and walking up stairs. "Your…uh…room...is here…across from mine…and this is the upstairs bathroom" Neji's voice started to get faint as she walked away, exploring.

It was a nice house, it was not to big, but just big enough for to. It was white on the outside, and on the inside. The only are he had was a single picture of, what she assumed to be, a portrayed of him and his mom and dad. His mom smiled and had her hands on her son, Neji, who looked up at them. His dad smiled to. 'They look so happy…his mom was so beautiful.' she thought, glancing at the kimono that the mom was warring. Neji noticed and stood behind her.

"That's my mom and dad. And there's me in the middle." He smiled and pointed to himself. Tenten smiled and turned.

"Your mom was so beautiful"

"…Thank you…." Neji said smiling. She looked at him.

"Neji…do…do you…umm…like me…?" Neji blushed and turned away.

"Why…would you ask…? Is it because of Naruto?" Tenten tried to look him in the eyes, pined agents him and the wall, she didn't have a lot of room.

"No, its because your not looking at me, and your blushing." She replied, and he looked at her, the blush creeping across his face.

"I...i don't…i…"

"You do…don't you...?" Tenten asked, looking him in the eyes. His pearly orbs looking back at her.

" No…"

"Liar." She stated, pulling him to her for a kiss. He looked startled, but soon closed his eyes and kissed he back passionately. He pressed her agents the wall, using his hand to feel her up. She moaned at his touch. Neji's hand trailed up her top, when the door opened and they heard something drop. Their poor Hinata stood, dropping the groceries she just bought for her brother all over the floor, eyes wide. Neji had forgotten that Hinata was visiting all week.

"Hinata…"Neji slowly approached her.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She screamed, running out. Tenten rolled over laughing as Neji chased her all around the village.


End file.
